Heather Henderson
Heather Henderson is the main villainess of the 2015 Lifetime movie Double Daddy. She is portrayed by Brittany Curran. Heather is introduced at a party held by affluent teen Connor Walker. Later on, the two run into each other in the garage when Connor goes to get more beer. The two talk, drink, and eventually have sex in the back of the car. However, Connor has a girlfriend Amanda Cowan, who returns home for school after spending the summer at a camp counselling job. Connor is plagued with guilt over his fling with Heather, and things are further complicated when Heather posts a picture online revealing that she's pregnant. Connor attempts to keep what he did a secret, but is eventually found out by Amanda when Heather comments on a picture she'd already posted online of her and Connor at the party in the car shortly before their affair (Amanda and her best friend Mya saw it when they were looking at her profile) saying that Connor is the father of her baby. Amanda confronts Heather and Connor at school, breaks up with him, and later reveals to Mya that she's also pregnant. Heather goes to Connor with concerns about not being able to take care of her unborn child, as she's poor, doesn't have insurance, and no support system (her mother walked out on her and her father is a neglectful alcoholic). She becomes tearful at the thought of not being able to take care of her baby and Connor promises to give her money to help out. Grateful, Heather hugs Connor, which upsets Amanda who is watching from a distance. Later at home, Amanda's parents confront her about her pregnancy, as Amanda's mother had discovered a Teen Pregnancy pamphlet in Amanda's bedroom. She apologizes in tears and reveals that Connor had cheated on her and impregnated another girl. In another scene, we see Heather looking online at how much a Ferrari costs, obviously happy at the fact that her baby's father is wealthy. That night, Amanda and her parents go to Connor's house to reveal to them that she's pregnant and that Connor has also impregnated Heather. They're both shocked and Connor's father is particularly angry, feeling that Amanda and Heather have been manipulating Connor. Amanda's father becomes mad and the family leaves, much to Connor's chagrin. In another scene, we see Heather getting confronted at her home by her old boyfriend Trent, who sees that she's pregnant and refers to it as a "scheme". Heather angrily orders him to leave, but is visibly shaken after he's gone. Meanwhile, Amanda has looked Heather up online and has found that she claimed to have been pregnant at her old high school, but it was soon discovered that she had lied. At school the next day, when Amanda sees Heather talking to Connor again, she confronts her about what she had done, accusing her of doing the same thing again. Heather fires back by telling Amanda she's just jealous, taunting her by describing the details of her one-night stand with Connor. Amanda angrily pushes Heather to the ground, which causes her to be sent to the hospital when she starts having abdominal pain. At the hospital, Heather expresses fear to Connor that Amanda might try to hurt her baby. Connor promises that won't happen and leaves. His mother Diane comes in and talks to Heather, saying that she wants a test to be done to prove her baby is Connor's. Heather then begins to enjoy her new found wealth with Connor by buying new clothes. When her father finds out she's pregnant, he reacts with indifference, saying it's not his problem. Heather is unfazed, saying that Connor will take care of her and take her away from him. Connor visits her and is visibly concerned with her decrepit home. During his visit, Heather steals his phone and texts Amanda, saying he has to cancel plans they had to stay with her. Drama continues to pile up as Amanda and Heather continue to clash over Connor. In an attempt to help, Diane goes to Heather's father and gives him money to help Heather out with the pregnancy. But instead, he takes the money and runs away, much to Heather's upset. She goes to Connor's house and tells him what happened, causing him to become upset with his Mom and causing Amanda to become upset when she realizes this means Heather will be staying with Connor. One day, Heather is confronted in the garage by Trent, who wants Heather to pay him off in exchange for not outting her scheme. Heather then hits Trent over the head with a wrench, killing him. She stows his body in Diane's car and drives away to dispose of it. Afterwards, she sees Connor and Amanda together, having gone to couple's aerobics together and discussed letting Amanda's sister Kelly (who is struggling with fertility issues) adopt their child. When Amanda gets out of the car, Heather attempts to run her down, but Amanda jumps out of the way. When Heather returns to Connor's house, Diane confronts her about taking her car without permission. When Heather ignores her, she becomes irate and tells Heather that Connor wasn't going to stay with her and accuses her of being an unfit mother. Heather freaks out, breaks a glass, and pushes Diane against the wall, warning her not to mess with her or her baby. Heather storms out and Diane is clearly shaken. Connor returns home as Diane is cleaning up the mess, who tells him about what happened and saying that Heather can't stay in the house anymore. After seeing the injuries Diane got in the fight, Connor yells at Heather, telling her he doesn't love her and that he won't let her stay in his house anymore. Heather begs for forgiveness, but Connor ignores her pleas and leaves. Connor's family puts Heather up in a dingy hotel, and Heather is clearly enraged. That night, Heather gets an e-mail from the school telling her about an all-day forest trip the next day, which gives her an idea. Heather stows away on the bus to the trip, despite suffering stomach pain right before. During the trip, Amanda asks to go to the bathroom and leaves the group. Heather confronts Amanda once she's in an isolated part of the forest, telling her that Connor loves her. Amanda finally snaps at Heather, telling her that she's pathetic and that Connor will never be with her. Heather then snaps back, calling Amanda a "stupid selfish spoiled little bitch" before pulling out a knife, intending to kill Amanda to have Connor to herself. Heather chases Amanda through the woods, which culminates with Heather pushing Amanda off a cliff. Meanwhile, Amanda's teacher is aware of her absence and Connor runs into the fores to find her. Both having survived the fall, Heather attempts to kill Amanda with a rock, but starts having strong contractions before she can. She begs Amanda for help, who along with Connor helps deliver the baby. The scene flashes forward to show Amanda in the hospital after giving birth to her own baby. She's prepared to give the baby to Kelly, but she insists they keep it. Meanwhile, Heather is now about to be sent to jail for Trent's murder and is talking with a lawyer. When he leaves, Heather steals his phone and goes onto social media, where everyone is talking about her arrest. She looks at a photo of Connor with his baby, implying that she still believes Connor loves her and hopes to be reunited with him. Category:Teenagers Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy Category:Rivals Category:Rapists